


Муж да жена - одна сатана

by RabbitPooh



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Ранним утром Шарлотта проснулась от приступа тошноты. Бедная девушка  едва добежала до туалетной комнаты.- Залетела? – услышала она за своей спиной голос одной из куртизанок.- Чушь. Что-то съела на ужин несвежее. Понятно? – огрызнулась Уэллс на её замечание.- Хозяйке не понравится.





	Муж да жена - одна сатана

***

Ранним утром Шарлотта проснулась от приступа тошноты. Бедная девушка едва добежала до туалетной комнаты.  
— Залетела? — услышала она за своей спиной голос одной из куртизанок.  
— Чушь. Что-то съела на ужин несвежее. Понятно? — огрызнулась Уэллс на её замечание.  
— Хозяйке не понравится.  
Шарлотта задумалась. Она всегда предохранялась с Говардом и с Дэни, а других любовников у неё не было.  
Но тут её прошиб озноб об одном воспоминании.  
«Чёртов Хексби!». Это он, подлец, вверг её в адское пекло своей услугой...  
Тяжесть внизу живота, налитая грудь, тошнота — обычные признаки беременности.  
«Хэксби, Сволочь! Я тебя уничтожу!»

Слёзы беспомощности выступили на глазах «знатной» куртизанки. Ещё будучи совсем юной, готовясь к аукциону она поклялась, если у неё появится ребёнок, то он будет иметь законного отца и честное имя. Она решила, что пойдёт на всё, лишь бы всё так и было. Но где раздобыть честное имя теперь, когда это случилось?

Шарлотта решила найти Хексби. Что было весьма проблематично.

Хозяйке борделя донесли о ней в мгновение ока.

— Это ребёнок Говарда? — спросила старуха, стараясь не показывать крайней заинтересованности.

— Мой, — оборвала её Шарлотта.

— Сама понимаешь. Нужно избавиться, иначе хорошего клиента не жди.

— Угу, — многозначно произнесла куртизанка, припудривая лицо.

***

После долгих усилий она отыскала его на доках. Хэксби не плохо справлялся там с бухгалтерией, в тайне надеясь накопить денег побольше и отплыть в свободную страну — Америку.  
Пока она дошла до его офиса, её освистали кучка праздных грузчиков и причмокнули над её походкой два матроса.  
Наконец, измученная девушка открыла дверь его кабинета.  
Хэксби был поглощён расчётами, но знакомые духи ударили в нос адринолиновым всплеском.  
— Мисс Уэллс? — он явно старался не выдать своего удивления вперемешку с отвращением.  
— Нужно поговорить.  
— Со мной? — сдавленно произнёс Хэксби, будто у него в горле пересохло.  
— Здесь больше никого нет, осмотрелась по сторонам Шарлотта.  
— Хотите признать, что убили моего хозяина и оговорили меня перед хозяйкой?  
— Не пригласите даму сесть?  
— Даму? Разве разговор будет так долог? — несмотря на яд, пропитавший каждое слово Хексби, он всё же подставил ей стул.  
— Я уже и так ей всё рассказала, но сейчас речь о другом, — качнув пёрышком на шляпке мило улыбнулась ему Шарлотта.  
— Да… После Ваших слов меня не берут ни на одну на службу. Боятся за жён и дочерей… Не то что за любовниц, — он сел за стол напротив и скрестил руки на груди. — Надеюсь, Вы не предложите мне должность в борделе?  
— Я предлагаю Вам взять меня замуж.  
Хексби, если раньше просто был удивлён её посещением, то теперь буквально застыл на месте.  
— Кхм. Простите, ЧТО Вы мне предлагаете?  
— Мне нужно Ваше имя.  
— Полагаю, следующим запросом станет моя душа? — наконец-то, он улыбнулся. Но так будто сам он эдемский змей.  
— Нет, — она вынуждена была отвести взгляд. — Только честное имя.  
— Вы считаете, я продам своё имя потаскухе? — Шарлотта мельком взглянула в лицо бывшего лакея и отметила, что он не шуточно разгневан.  
— Не мне. Своему ребёнку, — она проглотила оскорбление. Тем более, что она ею и была, этой самой потаскухой.  
Вот тут его реакция её не удивила.  
— Хотите спихнуть ублюдка мне на руки?  
— Я не имела незащищённого секса ни с кем, кроме Вас, — зло отчеканила она.

Хэксби замер.

— И?

— И, я не хочу ему судьбы ублюдка. Той, что была у меня.

Он потёр пальцами подбородок.

— Мне кажется Вы снова лжёте. Поверьте, у меня нет ни гроша. Только жалкая квартирка, на которую я копил несколько лет…

— Мне нужно имя.

— Кхм. Чем я могу помочь?

— Выше дитя будет жить в борделе. И, если это будет девочка…

— Я понял, — перебил он её. — Я могу подумать?

— Нет. Я имею ввиду, времени нет.

Он поднял тяжёлый взгляд на неё и после долгой паузы произнёс.

— Хорошо. Но у меня будет список условий, где первым пунктом будет стоять — уважение к мужу и полное подчинение.

Шарлотта вздрогнула при последнем слове, но произнесла:

— Составляйте свой список, я подпишу.

***

Торжевственной церемонии не было. Хексби привёз её к нотариусу, они подписали брачный договор и отправились в бордель за вещами Шарлотты.  
— Мистер Хэксби, — слащаво улыбалась старая сводня. — Вам понравилась Шарлотта Уэллс настолько, что после свидетельства против неё Вы хотите всё же ею обладать? Странные у вас игры, сэр.  
— Я и так уже ею обладаю, — раздражённо ответил он, пожав плечами.  
— Но?  
— Этого достаточно? — он сунул ей в нос свидетельство о браке.  
Куигли, в свою очередь, обомлела от такого удара ножом в спину одной из своих самых доходных приманок для клиентов.  
— Шарлотта? Ты меня разоряешь!  
— Все вопросы к мужу… — отмахнулась миссис Хэксби и пошла в свою комнату. Там она собрала нижнее бельё, шляпки и шкатулку с драгоценностями. Свои расчудесные ляпистые платья, девушка вынуждена была оставить. Она знала, что Хэксби неумолим в этом вопросе.

Приехав на глухую окраину Лондона, она немало удивилась тому, в какой уютной, хоть и совершенно маленькой квартирке обитает её новоявленный супруг.  
В их распоряжении было всего три комнаты. Одна комната сошла бы за детскую, другая гостиную и его кабинет-спальня.  
Шарлотта была готова ко всему, но то, что он сошлёт её в «детскую», девушка не ожидала. Она думала, что будет в поте лица отрабатывать его снисходительность сексом. А он, выдворил её от себя подальше, устроив себе спальню в бывшем кабинете.

— Мне нечего надеть, — бесцеремонно ввалилась она на следующее утро в его спальню.  
— Чёрт бы Вас подрал, Шарлотта! Я сплю! — выругался он, перевернувшись на другой бок и накрыв голову подушкой. — Единственный выходной день, а мне это наказание от Вас.  
— Вот именно. Выходной! Я хочу прогуляться. У меня нет ни одного платья.  
Хэксби нехотя отшвырнул подушку и пошлёпал к ней в детскую, открыл шкаф и вывалил оттуда ворох скромных платьев выдержанных в серых тонах.  
— Я же не монашка такое носить! — удивилась Шарлотта его предусмотрительности. Ей и в голову не приходило, что он настолько точно знает её размеры.  
— Вы моя супруга и попрошу не забывать о приличиях.  
— Да? Но ты же спишь один.  
Он взметнул на неё взгляд полный ненависти.  
— Сама говорила, что не признаёшь меня. Нужно было помочь со статусом для ребёнка, я помог!  
Он хлопнул дверью.  
Шарлотта поняла, что прогулки ей не видать.

Войдя в гостиную, девушка обнаружила там незамысловатый завтрак, очевидно заказанный на разнос.  
Есть в одиночестве ей претило и она снова постучалась в его комнату.  
Никто не ответил, она вошла.  
Хексби в халате, непричёсанный читал толстую книгу.  
— Что ты делаешь? — она заглянула ему через плечо.  
— Читаю, — буркнул он.  
— Так интересно?  
— Да.  
— А о чём?  
— О Фаусте.  
— Кто такой?  
— Прочитай, узнаешь…  
Хексби захлопнул поэму и поднялся.  
— Ты что-то хотела?  
— Мне скучно завтракать одной.  
Он кивнул и приоткрыл ей дверь, чтобы проводить в гостиную.  
Поковыряв овсянку ложкой Шарлотта обиженно поджала губы.  
— Я не могу есть эту дрянь.  
— Эта дрянь весьма полезна.  
— Том, я хочу фрукты.  
— Я распоряжусь, тебе их принесут.  
— Но я хочу сама сходить на рынок и приготовить еду.  
Он чуть не подавился и недоверчиво взглянул на жену.  
— Ты умеешь готовить еду?  
— Конечно! Ты не представляешь какие вкусные пудинги у меня выходили.  
— Нет, — он снова принялся за овсянку.  
— Почему?  
— Я не пущу тебя одну на рынок.  
— Пойдём вместе. Ты же не лорд, чтобы стесняться делать закупки.  
— Не лорд. Но… Нет, — по его взгляду она поняла, что Том её стесняется. Ему неприятно прогуливаться с женой, прославленной во всём Сохо, как шикарная куртизанка.  
— Понятно, — она пожала плечами. Ради достойной жизни своему ребёнку женщина вынуждена терпеть эту серость и презрение мужчины, волей судьбы оказавшимся единственным, кто дал ей статус замужней дамы.

Весь день они проскучали каждый в своей «келье». Впрочем, как и тогда, когда жили в доме Говарда.

Шарлотта долго думала, как ей заставить Хексби стать добрее и решила попробовать проверенное средство. Секс.  
Ночью она пришла в его комнату и залезла под одеяло. Том безмятежно посапывал, ничего не слыша и не видя вокруг. Так как в ушах торчали беруши, а на глазах была специальная повязка. Будучи очень щепетильным в вопросах чистоты и здоровья, Томас ограждал себя от посторонних звуков и излишнего света, будь то свет звёзд или фонаря — не важно. Лишь бы сон был крепким и здоровым.  
Шарлотта взяла со столика чёрные ленточки, которыми он перевязывал свои волосы днём на затылке и, стараясь не разбудить, связала ими его руки. Они очень удачно были закинуты вверх и касались кроватной спинки.  
Хэксби зевнул и хотел почесаться, но руки его не послушались.  
— Кто здесь? — вскрикнул он и осёкся. Ведь услышать ответ было бы весьма затруднительно. Но Шарлотта пришла на помощь и вытащила беруши из его ушей. Потом громко рявкнула ему на ухо:  
— Твоя смерть!  
В другой ситуации он бы рассмеялся, но полагая её виновницей смерти Говарда и то, что будучи его супругой, она способна его прикончить и прибрать его небогатое состояние себе, Хэксби по-настоящему испугался. А тут ещё подушка вынырнула из-под его затылка и оказалась на груди.  
Том замер. Его сейчас придушат и он ничего не сможет поделать.  
— Уйди или я закричу, — промолвил он, пытаясь изобразить спокойствие.  
Но Шарлотта бесцеремонно откинула одеяло и залезла на него сверху, бесстыдно ёрзая на его паху.  
— Что ты делаешь? — снова возмутился Том, но она закрыла его рот рукой.  
— Сначала я над тобой надругаюсь, — промурлыкала она игриво.  
— Слезай с меня похотливое, грязное чудовище, — неуверенно, но с вызовом промямлил он. — У меня не встанет, можешь не надеяться.  
— Да? Об этом не беспокойся. В моём арсенале сто способов поднять твоё самолюбие на дыбы.  
— Сука!  
Звонкая пощёчина разрезала воздух и прилипла к его щеке. Шарлотта тут же почувствовала, как под ней каменеет его «самолюбие»  
— Ага! Кажется, один способ подошёл, — и она снова ударила его по другой щеке. — Именно так!  
Понимая, что он побеждён, Хэксби закусил губу.

— Чего ты хочешь? Я согласен. Платья бледноваты. Купим новые.

— Дальше…

— Что дальше?

— Я не могу сидеть взаперти целыми днями.

— Хорошо, ты будешь не взаперти… Ты можешь распоряжаться моими деньгами. На самом деле я достаточно скопил, пока Джордж на тебе «катался».

— Своровал, — она снова хлестнула ладошкой по его лицу, не забыв при этом опуститься полностью на твёрдый член мужчины.  
— Да, но он мне недоплачивал, он всё отдавал тебе, а ты транжирила на игру!

Ещё удар и тонкая струйка крови стремительно «сбежала» из его ноздри на подбородок.

— Грязная шлюха, — прошипел он и рванул связанными руками спинку кровати так, что она под ними едва не развалилась.  
Шарлотта, плавно двигаясь на природном «шесте», взяла мягкую подушку с груди Тома и быстро усмирила проходимца, положив её на его лицо. При этом усилила фрикции.  
Через несколько секунд она убрала подушку, позволив ему дышать. От ужаса и наслаждения все мысли в голове мужчины спутались. Он мог только стонать. И когда акт подходил к завершению, Шарлотта пожелала заглянуть ему в глаза. Она сорвала повязку с глаз Хэксби, но тот зажмурился и стиснул зубы, повторяя одно и то же.  
— Тупая грязная сука!  
Шарлотта в громким стоном кончила и упала ему на грудь. Немного придя в себя прошептала ему прямо в лицо.  
— Ты удивишься, Хэксби, но сегодня ты не умрёшь.

***

***

Действительно, в эту ночь Том Хэксби остался жив, но измотанный и подавленный, отвязанный от спинки кровати, он просто повернулся на бок, позволяя жене занять своё место подле него.  
Шарлотта же, не привыкшая к холодности мужчин, пусть и такого мелкопакостного, ничтожного на её взгляд, но необходимого ей для задуманного ею, ну и довольно прыткого в постели, если учесть его фанатичное пуританство.

Утром она обнаружила на столике небольшие деньги и возмущённо бросилась в гостиную.  
— Это что?  
— Что? — не понял Том, аккуратно, чтобы не смять волосы, надевая цилиндр на голову.  
— Ты что, заплатил мне как шлюхе?  
— Я разрешаю тебе пойти поменять платья на те, которые тебе понравятся. адрес модистки указан на клочке бумаги там же. Эти деньги на посыльного, которого ты наймёшь, — он не удержался т улыбки. — Неужели ты решила, что я оценил тебя дешевле уличной шлюшки?  
— Откуда ты знаешь сколько стоит девка на улице? — подбоченилась жена, лукаво глядя на мужа.  
— Если ты желаешь подловить меня на двуличии — не выйдет. Об этом пишут в газете. Я не имею слабости барахтаться в грязи с непотребными леди. Ты была исключением. Сознаюсь, я не мог спокойно слышать часами твои вопли под Джорджем.  
— Ах! Ты подслушивал?! Извращенец!  
— Чёрт! Мне негде было укрыться от твоих стенаний.  
— Успокойся, я притворялась, — Шарлотта развернулась и ушла собирать мрачные платья.

Так они прожили ещё неделю. Встречаясь только в постели, когда она спала и просыпалась, когда мужа уже не было. Шарлотта взялась за хозяйство и готовила обед сама. Ей это даже понравилось. Настал выходной И она застала мужа в их постели.  
Девушка потянулась и зевнула. Хэксби снова спал в повязке и берушах — неисправимый идиот. Однако, его руки теперь не блуждали по подушке, а были прижаты к груди.  
Шарлотта толкнула его в бок, вытаскивая затычки из ушей.

— Мы сегодня пойдём на прогулку?

Он стянул повязку и сонно посмотрел на жену.

— Да… В церковь. Тебе нужно покаяться.

— Издеваешься?

— Нет.

Ей нестерпимо хотелось секса, а этот упырь просто пялился на неё своими вечно подсмеивающимися глазками. Шарлотта решила подлизаться. Он вытянула вверх ножку и расправила чулочек, показывая эластичную подвязку. Обычно этот приём срабатывал. Но Хэксби снова натянул повязку на глаза. Тогда отчаявшаяся женщина схватила его руку и сама надавила его пальцами на клитор. Громкий, жадный вздох заставил его стиснуть зубы. От одной этой выходки его яйца готовы были взорваться прямо сейчас.  
Томас не только надавил там, куда она сунула его руку, но и сильно сжал.  
— Оу, пуриташка даже знает некоторые женские секретики, — задыхалась под ним Шарлотта от вожделения.  
Хэксби снял повязку, навалился на неё и жадно припал к губам. О! Он не мог сознаться даже себе, но он так любил эти порочные губы из которых прямо ему в рот устремился такой же порочный язык.  
Как можно было не стонать от ощущения в ладони небольшой, но такой упругой груди, сосок которой торчит как шип розы…

— Ты дьяволица! — простонал он, закидывая на плечи её изящные ножки. — Я умру на тебе когда-нибудь.  
— Как герой, — выдохнула она, подтягиваясь к его лицу для нового поцелуя.

***

На службе все перешёптывались и посматривали на них будто в опере. Хэксби было не по себе под пристальными взглядами общества. В церкви были богобоязненные граждане, в основном его класса буржуа. Для них было непонятно, как публичная девка могла обвенчаться? Но они же не венчались. У богобоязненного Хэксби не хватило духу лгать Господу о любви к блуднице.  
— Что-то не так? — покосилась на него Шарлотта, когда он в очередной раз уткнулся в книжицу с псалмами.  
— Всё не так! — прошептал он, стрельнув глазами на неё.  
— А как же про Магдалину забыли?  
— Но я не Христос, — буркнул он и осёкся, когда женщина сидящая впереди него осуждающе на них шикнула.

Выйдя из дома молитвы, они решили прогуляться.  
— Пусть добивают своим презрением, — отчаянно прошептал Томас.  
— Пусть только попробуют и я плюну им в рожи, — ответила она, продолжая мило улыбаться кислым физиономиям прихожанок, в то время, как их мужья, не замечая под руку с ней идущего Хэксби, откровенно заигрывали с ней глазами.

После этого случая между ними встала непробиваемая стена. Хэксби пропадал в доках, выделяя ей непривычно мелкие средства для ведения хозяйства. Однако Шарлотта подозревала, что пройдоха, умудрившийся хорошо подчистить состояние Джорджа, уж наверняка подворовывает и там.  
Она решила прогуляться туда снова.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — рявкнул он, увидев жену в офисе. — Матросики нравятся?  
— Мне не хватает на расходы.  
— Я обычный клерк, дорогая, — язвительно произнёс он, закрывая учётную книгу.  
— Да уж, — Шарлотта обошла его стол, шурша юбками и уселась на его край. — А как насчёт тех двоих, что приходили к тебе вечером? Что-то мне кажется не досчитается Ост-Индская компания кофе и табака в своих трюмах.  
Он прищурился. А она не только хорошо владеет своей киской, в её головке есть место смекалке…  
— Сколько тебе нужно? Только давай так. Ты не получишь сверх надобностей. За всё придётся отчитаться. Я не позволю жене вести фривольный образ жизни. Никаких подачек Даниэлю, никаких мамаш и сестрёнок. Никакого борделя. Ясно? Если узнаю, что играешь на мои деньги в салоне выпорю не взирая на то, что ты носишь моего ребёнка. Надеюсь он тогда тоже усвоит урок.  
— У тебя есть зубки? — ухмыльнулась девица.  
— Ещё какие, — ответил он ей холодной улыбкой жестоких глаз. Она видела уже такие глаза. Под маской недотёпы и лакея скрывался хищный бретёр, убивающий хитростью и расчётом. Как ни странно от этого она только больше зауважала его.  
— Сойдёмся на трёх сотнях, — Шарлотта специально завысила ставку дабы прощупать масштабы его преступного бизнеса.  
Но Хэксби спокойно вытащил из стола деньги и отсчитал ей её долю.  
— Считаешь это не грязно?  
— Я скрываю их налоги. Не волнуйся, компания имеет меня, а я её.  
— Значит ты тоже шлюха?  
— Я не отсасываю у всех подряд за гроши. Я дою их, а они используют мои мозги… Во всяком случае, они так думают.  
— Значит ты куртизанка, продаёшься по-крупному, — рассмеялась женщина и направилась к выходу.  
— Не забудь! Узнаю про покер, убью, — улыбнулся он ей нежно.  
— Не узнаешь…

***

Не зная чем себя занять Шарлотта провела небольшое расследование касательно своего странного супруга. Раз уж их ребёнок станет Хэксби, то хорошо бы узнать откуда корни этой фамилии. Она нашла няню Джорджа, о которой знала, где та живёт и заплатив старушке узнала такое от чего её мозг едва не перегрелся.

***

— Как тебе моё новое платье? — миссис Хэксби покрутилась на месте.  
— Мне кажется ты меня обманула с беременностью. Твой живот, где он? — спросил супруг, бросая перчатки на кресло.  
— Я же отчитываюсь тебе о твоих деньгах. Вот они, все в платье, — увиливала от прямого ответа, решив подразнить зануду, Шарлотта.  
— Не ври. Твоё платье дешёвка. И выглядит как оперение волнистого попугайчика. Ты не ответила. Почему наш ребёнок незаметен?  
— Потому что в этом платье не дешёвый корсет, — обиделась Шарлотта.  
— Ты что? Затягиваешь ребёнка в корсете?  
— Все так делают, чтобы не было растяжек.  
— Но он родится каким-нибудь горбатым карликом! — похоже день у сэра Хэксби не задался и он решил слить негатив на супругу. — Выбрось это платье!  
— Если ты призываешь выбрасывать деньги на ветер, то может лучше купить на них домик?  
— Меня вычислят, если увидят, что я живу не по средствам, — ответил Хэксби и впервые она увидела как он наливает себе виски.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. Я устал, — проронил он и направился в свой кабинет-спальню.  
Шарлотта решила, что сейчас лучшее время поведать ему о его родословной…

Лучше бы она не говорила.

Первой реакцией Хэксби на то, что его родители вовсе не его родители был ступор. Но когда он узнал имена своих истинных родителей: сэра Говарда старшего и графини N, которая была замужем и попросту нагуляла его, отдав в последствии на попечение родному отцу. Вот поэтому они и росли вместе с Джорджем как братья.

Хуже всего было то, что все они были и сейчас живы. Знали в какой он нужде и, что хуже всего, позволили стать лакеем при наличии в его жилах голубых кровей.  
Он молчал, покусывая ногти целый час. Потом схватил бутылку с виски и стал пить большими глотками прямо из горла.  
Мгновенно вырубился и рухнул на пол.  
Шарлотта попинала его мыском туфельки. Она снова осталась без секса на сегодня. Вздохнула и ушла в детскую.  
С её мужем надо что-то делать.

***

Утром следующего дня Тома разбудил стук в двери. Он поднялся с пола и поковылял к выходу.  
— Шарлотт, твоя мама хочет с тобой поговорить, — крикнул он, пропуская мисс Уэллс впереди себя.  
— У меня нет мамы, — услышали они из детской спокойный голос куртизанки.  
— Это как так? — подбоченилась Уэллс. — Кретин, который тебя засадил в тюрьму и чуть не отправил на казнь своей ложью, тебе значит уважаемый муж? А мне ты не можешь простить…  
— Договаривайте, — кивнул заинтересованный диалогом дочери и мамаши Хэксби.  
— Чёрта с два я расскажу, зятёк!  
Наконец, Шарлотта вышла из спальни во всём великолепии новомодного платья для беременных.  
— Ах! — всплеснула руками сутенёрша. — Теперь понятно. Ты хотела пристроить малыша! Это ребёнок Даниэля?  
— Нет. Вот этого… — кивнула девушка в сторону помятого после перепоя Тома.  
— Ты с ним? Вы с ним? Но он же… — у матери не нашлось слов, что сказать на безрассудство дочки.  
— Я хотела понять каково это заниматься сексом не продавая себя, — Шарлотта взяла со столика яблоко и звучно надкусила.  
— И что? Вот он результат! — возопила мамаша.  
— Всё нормально. Меня устраивают его возможности. Он запятнан на весь Лондон лишь тем, что бесплатно переспал под носом своего хозяина с его содержанкой. Он сам не понимает насколько это делает ему честь. А теперь он заботится о беременной жене, несмотря на её сомнительное прошлое.  
Гордости Хэксби за себя не было границ. По чести сказать от неё он таких слов в свою защиту не ожидал.  
— Так что, мамочка, у меня теперь настоящая семья и имя моё Шарлотта Хэксби, жена незаконнорожденного сына сэра Говарда и леди N.  
Том вспомнил и потянулся к бару.  
Мисс Уэллс недоверчиво взглянула на дочь.  
— Это правда?  
— Да, только старик боялся рассказать своей жёнушке, а леди N своему мужу. Поэтому чета Хэксби усыновила мальчика, а кормилица Джорджа выкормила обоих братьев. Но я разворошу этот муравейник!  
Хэксби резко развернулся на месте и внимательно посмотрел на жену. Её глаза сияли как звёзды, гордый подбородок вздёрнут вверх, а складки платья на животе придавали ей солидный и благородный вид . Он невольно поверил, что эта куртизанка нагнёт и «Корону» если потребуется. 


End file.
